What Do They Know
by NekoInAhat
Summary: Crona's the new girl at school when the daughter of the principle, Death the Kid, has her eyes on her she doesn't no what to think let alone feel. Kid seems to want to be with Crona though what will the poor pinkette do? First F!CronaXF!Kid on  R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yayz~ New story~ I just had to write a female!KidxFemale!Crona fanfiction. It's so cute! *fangirl squeal and twirl* yeah I'm weird but I have a good time. Also I don't go to high school so stuff will be off but I'll give it a try :) Also I was listening to High School Never Ends the whole time I was writing this XD Well hope this is alright! Also Rags is Crona's brother in this. Also their last names are both Gorgon to save me time.

Warning: Yuri or Shojo-Ai, probably some swearing, violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own the plot I also own Ai :3

Parings: Female!KidxFemale!Crona, later on others I can't decide :P,

~Crona's POV~

I tug at my skirt as I look at the steps to the large high school.

"Hurry up wimp or we'll be late." Ragnarok says walking up the steps.

"B-but I-I-"

"Let me guess you don't know how to deal with such big schools?" Ragnarok says turning to me as I blush and nod.

"Let's hurry up mom will kill us if we don't hurry." I nod and walk up the steps. It was 7:30 A.M. so not very many people were here yet. Ragnarok and I had to go to the office and get our schedule and books. Someone in our grade will show each of us around the school.

"Hello." A man with red hair and green eyes says(Let's guess who that is). He was sitting at a desk.

"We're the new student's Crona and Ragnarok Gorgon." Ragnarok says rudely as we walk up to the desk me fiddling with the skirt it was still too short(it looks like Kim and Jacqueline's outfits)

"Here are your class schedules and books. Giriko will show Ragnarok around and my own sweet daughter will show you around Crona." He says he was scaring me. I whimper slightly.

"Maka-Chop. Papa you're scaring her." A girl with sandy blonde hair in pigtails she wore a different uniform it was red plaid and her shirt had a yellow vest and a green tie says hitting the man on his head with a hard cover book.

"When did you get so violent?" He says from the ground.

"Hi I'm Maka what's your name?" She asks offering a hand.

"C-crona." I say taping my hand on Maka's.

"Well Crona I hope I can be your friend." She says smiling and I smile slightly.

"Thank you Maka." I say.

"Where's the asshole I need to give a tour?" A person around Ragnarok's age with orange hair with three chainsaw blade like spikes in his hair and a piece of metal over his nose says.

"Who you calling an asshole fagot." Ragnarok says.

"Giriko detention no swearing in front of my daughter. Ragnarok this is your warning." I notice something on the desk saying Spirit Albarn. That must be the mans name.

"Come on Crona I'll give you a tour. Maybe some of my friends are here I can introduce you to." Maka says leading me out. We walk up a flight of steps.

"Maka?" I ask nervously.

"What is it Crona?" She asks me turning her head around to face me.

"Why are these skirts so short?" I ask and Maka laughs, "Did I say something funny?"

"No. It's just most people don't ask that." Maka says smiling.

"Oh. Okay." I say nodding Maka tells me the different classes. We go back to home room it was 7:53.

"Crona want to meet some of my friends?" Maka asks.

"O-okay." I nod.

"Hi Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty." Maka says to four people there were three girls and one boy.

"Hello Maka." The girl with long black hair in a ponytail says.

"Hey Maka." The boy says.

"Hi! Maka!" The short blonde says.

"Hi Maka who's this?" The girl with long dark blonde hair asks.

"This is Crona she's new." Maka says, "Crona this is Liz. The girl with short blonde hair is Patty. The girl with the ponytail is Tsubaki and the guy with white hair is Soul."

"Hi Crona!" Patty says happily.

"Hello." Tsubaki says.

"Hey." Soul says.

"Hi Crona. I'm not in this class neither is Tsubaki. I'm here because Patty is my little sister and goes to this class and Tsubaki has friends here. Two more people are coming one's probably going to be late the other will be here at exactly 8." Liz says.

"It's 7:59." I say.

"So Kiddo-Chan will be here soon~" Patty says and the door opens just as the clock turns.

"8 o'clock perfect symmetry." A girl with long black hair with three white strips on one side of her head. She was probably two inches shorter than me.

"Hi Kid." Liz says.

"Kid this is Crona she's new." Maka says.

"Hello Crona I am Death The Kid." Kid says offering a hand.

"Kid is Shinigami, the principal's, daughter." Maka says.

"H-hello Shinigami-San." I say nodding I notice now there were quite a few students in the room.

"Crona-Chan! Sit next to me!" Patty says and I nod sitting next to her. Shinigami-San sits down next to me.

~Maka's POV~

"H-hello Shinigami-San." Crona says to Kid. She was being really polite.

"Crona-Chan! Sit next to me!" Patty says and Crona nods sitting next her. I was thinking of sitting next to Crona until Kid sits next to her. Hm Kid must want to make her hair symmetrical or something. I brush it off.

"Maka looks like Kid's taking a liking to Crona-Chan." Tsubaki says.

"It's probably just Kid wanting to cut her hair." Liz says.

"I agree with Liz." I say going over and sitting next to Soul who was a seat away from Patty. We took up a bit of the middle row.

"Tsubaki we should get to class only ten more minutes until class starts." Liz says and Tsubaki agrees walking out.

"Crona look I made a giraffe!" Patty says holding up an origami giraffe right in Crona's face. Crona looks uncomfortable.

"Patty you are making Crona uncomfortable." Kid says and Patty starts annoying her with the giraffe.

Crona turns her head as we here the noise of a office chair. Huh? Stein isn't our teacher.

~Crona's POV~

I turn my head as I hear an office chair rolling. Then in a flash of pink and green someone wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue hoodie with pink hair falls over the metal threshold of the door in an office chair landing on her face.

"Hello class!" She says now standing up doing a peace sign, "Oh lookseesy a new student!" She says happily clapping her hands together. She didn't look over 15.

"The great Black Star has come!" Someone shouts.

"Oh great Black Star." Maka grumbles.

"Shuddup Black Star!" The teacher says.

"Just make me Nyahahaha!" He laughs and the teacher looks mad and kicks him in between the legs.

He clutches there and falls on the ground, "And stay down biotch!" She yells kicking him in the ribs, "Hello new student please introduce yourself. I am your home room and math teacher Ai."

"Um... I'm Crona." I say and feel all the stares on me, "and I don't know how to deal with this!" I say sitting down fast.

"Nyahaha! Even a new kid can't take my spot light!" Black Star says sitting up again on the teacher's desk.

"Down!" Ai says hitting him with a large text book on the side of his face, "And I said stay down! Now get to your seat! Everyone open to page 10,003! We need to read at least 7 pages of this book a day if we want to finish this book by spring break!(I said it was a large text book -.-')" Ai orders Black Star crawling to his seat. This was a really big book it was only October and they were at 10,003 pages and had 7 pages a day at LEAST to read!

A/N: Done! Also to get this clear I do not hate Black Star he's just my personal punching bag XD And yay first Yuri/Shojo-Ai story in the KidxCrona category! There were already some in just the Crona category. Well review and I'll keep going ^w^ Also pairings you like would be helpful cause I have trouble choosing -.-' my sister keeps annoying me to do GirikoxRagnarok! We saw how they first met. Insults! (Not Bob: Dude- Neko: I'm not a guy! Not Bob: Whatever that's my version of a perfect couple and they always act like that. Neko: I don't care.) It was probably from the second chapter of The Symmetrical King, The Rebellion, and The Giriko. X3 I love my messed up mind it gives me good(I think it does XD) story idea's! As said before review to tell me what you think flames are welcomed by me X3 they give me a good laugh :D Well 4 pages good job to me for only two days work ^w^! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Update! I'm writing like 5 or 6 stories. Well at least I can switch between them. I like this story it's fun to write :D Also's I just went on a Twix bing and all three of my twix mini's are gone! Wah! I had so few! And they were gone in the time it took me to read one fanfiction. Ooh Vocaloid song! Well back on to me complaining about the twix bars gah we're out of milk! Oh my dad brought home more milk false alarm... Well enjoy this chapter! Also for people who read Curse Of The God Of Love it's going really slow -.-' but It'll be done soon. I have all the idea's for it just haven't writen then down.

Warning: Yuri or Shojo-Ai, probably some swearing, violence, maybe some Yaoi or Shonen-Ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own the plot I also own Ai :3 my sister owns Isa and Pedo Bear.

Parings: Female!KidxFemale!Crona, later on others I can't decide :P

Responses to Reviews:

Kal-orne: Ai kicks em' while they're down. And you get to see some of what happens XD Also I was thinkinh of writing those pairings and I probably will.

Dino Kid: Thank you and also Yuki now I want to see that picture...

YukianyaAsukaiKozakura: The dimension where Kid is gender bent and maybe Crona unless Crona was already a girl.

~Crona's POV~

"And that is why you never trust a magic weasel!" Ai says hitting the desk with both her hands. We had turned off math and now Ai was just ranting about a magic weasel.

The bell rings. I sigh finally.

"Class dismissed now get your asses out of my room!" She yells pointing to the door.

"Crona what's your next class?" Maka asks me.

"G-gym." I stutter.

"I have that class too." Maka says smiling.

"O-okay." I say and we walk to gym.

"Hey Maka. Crona." I look and Liz was in the gym so was Tsubaki.

"Why are they in our gym class if we're in different grades?" I ask and Maka giggles.

"We share gym classes." Maka says and Tsubaki nods.

"Hey Crona do you know the new kid Ragnarok?" Liz asks.

"My brother is in your class?" I ask surprised.

"That jerk is YOUR brother?" Liz and Tsubaki say at the same time.

"I can't see the resemblance at all." Liz says.

"Hey wimp." I hear and someone messing up my hair.

"Ragnarok I don't like you messing up my hair. I don't know how to deal with it." I whine.

"What are you going to do about it shrimp." Ragnarok laughs.

"Maka-chop!" Maka says hitting Ragnarok with a book.

"Flat chested cow." He says rubbing his head.

Someone blows a whistle "No fighting in this class unless I say so! And now I say so because we're playing dodge ball!"

"Isa we have two new students!" Maka says pointing to me and Ragnarok.

"Oh hello! What are your names?" Isa asks.

"Ragnarok." Ragnarok says.

"I-I'm Crona." I say holding onto one arm.

"Awe! Woobie!" Isa says happily, "Woobie gets to play dodge ball!"

"Crona if you let one ball I didn't throw hit you I'm going to eat all your food." Ragnarok says pushing up my nose.

"Ow! Okay!" I say flailing my hands around.

"Good." Ragnarok says.

Isa blows the whistle again, "Okay team A is Liz, Kid, Giriko, Tsubaki, Maka, Hiro, Crona, and Justin. Team B is Ragnarok, Asura, Soul, Black Star, Ox, Kilik, Blair, and Gopher." Isa says, "Team A on the right side of the court Team B on the left!"

"Okay Isa-Sensei!" Tsubaki says going to her side of the court.

"Hey Crona we're on the same team." Maka says happily.

"Yeah I'm glad I don't have to go easy on any of the other teams side." Liz says.

"But aren't Soul and Black Star on the other side?" I ask.

"Yeah but Soul can be a jerk and Black Star will get other teammates out just for 'taking his spotlight'." Maka says.

"Okay." I say nodding.

"Okay! Go!" Isa says and Giriko, Maka, Hiro, and Liz all have a dodge ball and Black Star, Ragnarok, Blair, and Soul have a dodge ball.

I dodged a ball Blair threw and Maka got Blair out. Ox threw another at me and I accidentally grab it. After ten minutes Giriko(a foul), Justin, Hiro, Tsubaki, Asura(freaked out), Kilik, and now Maka were out.

"Hold still wimp!" Ragnarok yells throwing a dodge ball at me and Shinigami-San grabs it.

"Raganrok out!" Isa yells.

"Kid! Crona! Watch out!" Liz yells as Gopher throws a dodge ball that streaks right at me and Shinigami-San.

"Die Waffles!" Liz yells throwing a dodge ball at the one that was going to hit us and it goes and diverts both balls making one hit Liz and the other hit Gopher right in both of their faces.

Liz gowns and goes to the bleachers and sits down.

"Lets aim for Crona she seems less likely to catch our throws then Kid." Soul says.

"Sure Soul!" Black Star laughs. Black Star and Soul both throw dodge balls at me two each.

"Gah!" I scream covering my head. When I don't feel impact I see Shinigami-San holding a dodge ball and three rolling away from her.

"Kid! Soul! You guys are out!" Isa yells blowing her whistle again.

"Nyahahaha! Nothing will stop me from winning now!" Black Star laughs. I was angry at Black Star for hitting Shinigami-Ch- I mean San. I throw the dodge ball as hard as I could. It hits Black Stars laughing face dead on. He falls back wards.

"Black Star! Out! Team A wins by one person!" Isa says, "Class dismissed!"

"Come on Crona." Maka says getting of the bleachers guiding me outside.

"But the bell didn't ring." I say confused.

"Isa likes to stop class as soon as we're done with an activity so she can drink." Maka explains.

"Won't someone get mad?" I ask.

"No Shinigami-Sama likes Isa because she baby-sat Kid when she was little and Pedo Bear the vis-principal(However you spell that) is a drinking buddy with her." Liz says now walking next to us.

"I'm asymmetrical!" Shinigami-San shouts and I turn around.

"I'm trash! Filthy swine!" Shinigami-San yells Isa was holding a mirror in front if her the other hand holding a whiskey bottle.

"Trash cans over there. I don't like litter." Isa says taking a swig walking away.

"Your not trash. The bruises will heal." I say patting her on the back.

"Really?" Shinigami-San says sparkles in her eyes.

"Really." I say trying to sound convincing.

"Thank you Crona-Chan!" Shinigami-San says hugging me. My eyes widen.

~Maka's POV~

Kid hugs Crona. I could see Kid's chest squish against Crona. I get mad at Kid.

"Kid is now for sure lesbian." Soul says laughing.

"Now we have to figure out if Crona is too!" Black Star laughs.

"Kid... she probably isn't even meaning for it to be anything like that." I say not quite sure for myself.

"Why is Kid's face in Crona's boobs? What did I miss?" Patty asks.

"Kid's face is in Crona's-" I stop my mouth wide open as I turn and see Kid rubbing the side of her face against Crona's chest(Neko(I'm shorting my name easier :P): *smacks forehead crying* I'm such a weirdo! Moosiliney comfort me! *hugs moose stuffed animal I actually own that moose* I'm a perverted psycho! I'm trash! Filthy swine! I deserve to be shot and dumped in Tokyo Bay! Not Bob: Wew! We're going to Tokyo! Well back to my writing Wee! Mood swing thanks to SUGAR)

"Wow. Just wow." Liz says staring.

"Kyahahaha~ Kiddo-Chan looks happy!" Patty laughs.

"Wow." Soul and Black Star say staring wide eyed. I turn and see Kid groping Crona.

"I'm going to Maka-Chop her into next week!" I say grabbing my book. Until someone grabs my arm.

"Maka. Don't." I turn to see who grabbed my arm. It was Asura.

"Why?" I ask.

"Isa's going to take care of this." I look at Asura waiting for him to explain until an empty whiskey bottle hits Kid in the head.

"No Yuri in my class! If you were guys go ahead. One boy one girl, no." Isa say holding a bottle with a piece of cloth at one end. That was a Molotov...

~Crona's POV~

Shinigami-San was hugging me. It was weird. I hadn't even known her that long! Then I feel something rubbing against my chest and I stiffen up.

"Crona-Chan! You're completely symmetrical besides your hair! Symmetry!" Shinigami-San says rubbing her head against my chest. I stiffen up.

"Crona can I see if you are symmetrical in one place?" Shinigami-San asks.

"Um..." I say looking away.

"Pwease! Pwease! Pwease!" Shinigami-San says rubbing her cheek against me again.

"O-okay." I mumble blushing. If it would stop making me embarrised. Then I feel Shinigami-San grab my chest.

Then Shinigami-San falls an empty whiskey bottle rolling away.

"No Yuri in my class! If you were guys go ahead. One boy one girl, no." Isa say holding a bottle with a piece of cloth at one end. I think that was called a Molotov.

"Shinigami-San are you okay?" I ask.

"Hehehehe~ I'll take her to the nurse~" Patty says dragging her away.

A/N: *hitting head on wall* *bang* I'm a pervert! More so than Tsubaki! *cries* Well at least I gave a reason for Kid groping Crona... Fast... Really fast... Dodge ball... I think I may make them go on a skii trip in a later chapter... Ooh! Bubble gum! I think why I wrote that is because I have a weird fondness for perverted Kid! :D Dear Shinigami-Sama I'm random. Damn the sugars getting to my brain! Well review! They make me feel loved! Not Bob: Well at least you aren't as bad as me. Neko: Yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gah. I'm to tired to write this. Just like 13 minutes ago I was paseing around yelling I'm bored because my family took away my laptop! But I got it back after screaming I'm bored. Also my mom was talking about sending me to a phsycatrist! I'm not insane or depressed! Seriously! And I'm not a phsycopath! I do have empthy! I just only give it to people who deserve it or need it A.K.A small children who are hurt/elderly people/generally hurt people/those people in horror movies that are about to be killed/hurt animals/bullied people that I don't abseliutly hate. Why I don't care sometimes is because I'm so tired I'm going to fall asleep standing up! Or I'm hyper and have other things going on! My thought precess is rational! You just don't see how it works! Yeah I'm kinda weird sometimes but my thought process is fine ;m; Also when my mom told me about me about going to a psychatrist I started laughing about seeing a shrink! So did my sister well so I was told. I didn't hear her. My mom was surprised because aparently was laughing really loudly. Must have been busy thinking and talking stuff over to myself :P Well meninless rant done though I kind of want to go to one I like weird test things even if it means I can't have fire arms when I'm older. Though it would make no sense why.

Warning: Yuri or Shojo-Ai, probably some swearing, violence, maybe some Yaoi or Shonen-Ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own the plot I also own Ai :3 my sister owns Isa and Pedo Bear.

Parings: Female!KidxFemale!Crona, later on others I can't decide :P

Responses to Reviews

Kal-orne: Now I'm curious which is funnier. Um... Azusa's probably the most normal and well I'm updating.

Dino Kid: Yay! Complements for Ai and Isa :D

PandaxWaffle: I'm happy this made your day and well there will be more eventually... or soon XD

Shinsetsu13: Yay! It's funny!

~Crona's POV~

"Lunch~ Lunch~ Lunch~ Lunch~" Patty sings pulling out her lunch box. It had a giraffe on it.

"I love lunch~" Ms. Ai says sitting next to Patty with her lunch box that had a heart on it and was pink.

"Why are you always eating lunch with us if you're a teacher?" Liz asks she didn't bring lunch.

"What do you mean?" Ai asks eating a butterfinger.

"Ai you are a terrible influence eating candy bars for meals." Shinigami-San says.

"And like you are? Isa told me about you groping Crona-Chan." Ai says leaning towards Shinigami-San smirking.

"I was checking her symmetry like I do with Liz and Patty." Shinigami-San says.

"Yeah. Right." Ai says waving her hand going back to her candy bar. I wonder what she ment.

"Flatty give me your candy bar." Ragnarok says. Who had a candy bar? Oh Ai did. This may get bad.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Taking bets! Who thinks Ragnarok can beat Ai!" Ms. Isa says appearing standing on a blue suitcase.

"I bet Ai-Chan. Five dollars." Shinigami-Sama the princible.

"Come on bet more you don't any more faith in her." Ms. Isa says.

"Okay 100~"

"Wow. Okay you have total faith in Ai. Okay more bets!" Ms. Isa says. So the bets were Black Star bet $45 on Ai, Giriko bet $5 dollars on Ragnarok, Mr. Noah the Librarian bet all his spare change which somed up to $0.02 cents, and Gopher bet the same as Noah.

"Okay bet taking over!" Isa says, "Now lets see the fight!" And we turn seeing sparks between Ai and Ragnarok.

"Give me the butterfinger." Ragnarok says.

"No ones laying a finger on my butterfinger!" Ms. Ai says holding a whole new butterfinger kicking Ragnarok between the legs.

"Ai-Kick!" She says whilst doing so, "Die! Die! Die!" Ms. Ai yells trying to stomp on Ragnarok but Ragnarok keeps moving.

"You have horrible aim flatty." Ragnarok tounts.

"I don't need aim for this!" Ms. Ai says holding up an intire table they were big. 30 people could sit at one.

"Holy shit!" Ragnarok swears as he gets hit with the table.

"Ai wins. Someone take Ragnarok to Nygus." Ms. Isa says.

The lunch bell rings and I walk to my next class Sceince.

"At least Stein is absent today." Maka says.

"Stein?" I ask.

"You don't want to know. He's horribly assymetrical." Shinigami-San says.

"O-okay." I say continueing to walk to class. I sit next to Maka. Shinigami-San sits next to Soul. Patty sits next to Black Star.

"Hello class because of Stein being absent today I will be your substitute." A man with medium length brown hair, black eyes, tan skin, around 6 feet, and he was wearing a black suit says.

"What happened to Stein Mr. Pedo Bear?" Maka asks.

"He took the day off to catch some poor species." Mr. Pedo Bear says.

"We have a new student?" He asks eyes landing on me.

"This is Crona she started school here today." Maka says.

"Well at least she didn't have to deal with Stein on her first day." Mr. Pedo Bear says then picks up a book, "Please open to page 57."

"Pedo Bear~" Someone says drunkly. We all turn to the door and Ms. Isa was there.

"What is it Imoto?" Mr. Pedo Bear asks her.

"Imoto? Doesn't that mean younger sister?" I ask Maka and she nods.

"Mr. Pedo Bear is Isa's older brother." Maka tells me.

"You promised me you'd drink with me~" She says swaying slightly.

"No I didn't." He denighs.

"Yes you did! I recorded it!" Ms. Ai yells rushing past as she goes down the hall in an office chair.

"Ai! I told you to stop doing that you're going to kill yourself!" Mr. Pedo Bear yells at Ms. Ai.

"Is he related to Ms. Ai too?" I ask and Maka shakes her head.

"But Isa took her in when she was younger so she's like a little sister to both of them." Maka expains.

"You're coming with me!" Ms. Isa says, "You kids have free time!" Ms. Isa says waving and exiting the room.

"Yahoo! Free time!" Black Star yells standing on the desk.

"Kyahahaha! I can make girffee's!" Patty yells standing next to Black Star.

"Black Star. Patty. Please keep it down." Shinigami-San says.

"We came back because Azusa was in the teachers lounge." Ms. Isa says coming back in.

"You're a idiot for not checking before you got me drunk." Mr. Pedo bear says drunkly.

"It's not my fault!" Ms. Isa says mad.

"Why don't you both be quiet so we can drink!" Ms. Ai yells.

"Yes ma'm!" Ms. Isa and Mr. Pedo Bear say suliting.

~Five minutes later~

"Let's play truth or Dare!" Ms. Ai yells wearing a trash can as a hat. Standing on the poor office chair.

"Dude you're totally going to break Stein's chair~ Let me ride it!" Ms. Isa says trying to get the chair.

"Duh duh duh! Can't touch this!" Ai sings rolling away from Isa, "Okay know we're playing truth or dare!" Ai yells.

"The Great Black Star will start!" Black Star laughs.

"Okay but this is truth, dare, or both!" Ai yells.

"Nyahahaha! Isa truth, dare, or both!" Black Star shouts pointing at Isa.

"Dare me you fool!" Ms. Isa says.

"For saying fool you must ask out Exclibur until he says yes and do whatever you have to do to get a date and go out with him for a week!" Black Star shouts.

"Aaaah." Ms. Isa says just staring into space, "Okay where's Excalibur?" Ms. Isa says.

"In his history class." Ms. Ai says shrugging, "But first you have to dare or truth someone."

"Okay Ragnarok!" Ms. Isa says. How Ragnarok get in here. Oh Ragnarok was delivering something to class.

"Both." Ragnarok says dropping it on her foot.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ms. Isa says hopping on her bad foot, "Ow! Tell us who you like! Ow! And you have to go out with them the same amount of time as me and Exclibur!"

"You and Excalibur are dating?" Ragnarok asks.

"Well we will be for about a week." Ms. Isa says.

"Okay I like Ai." Ragnarok says.

"Wow did not see that coming." Ms. Isa and Ms. Ai say at the same time, "In setreo. We're avalible for a limit time only." They continue to say at the same time, "In stereo. We're avabile. In stereo. We're avabile. In stereo. We're avabile. Stop coping me!" They both yell at the exact same time.

Mr. Pedo Bear spits out his drink, "What!" He yells.

"I like Ai."

"You are not dating Ai! Isa how could you! Selling out your own sister!" Mr. Pedo Bear yells.

"Don't pop a vein." Ragnarok says.

"I didn't know he liked Ai and he did do that once Ai ended up fixing it with a scalpel, a roll of pink flaming bunny duck tape, and a stuffed animal rattle snake." Ms. Isa says.

"Well maybe if continue the game brother may not die." Ms. Ai offers.

"Okay well I'm off to go ask Excalibur." Ms. Isa says walking out.

"Well Shrimp what do you pick?" Ragnarok asks me.

"I-I don't know how to deal with this!" I say.

"You say one I eat dinner!" Ragnarok says.

"I-I truth!" I yell.

"Okay what do you think of Kid?" Ragnarok asks.

A/N: Kyahahahaha! Cliff hanger! What will Crona-Chan say! Wow RagnarokxAi/OC(cause Ai's an OC) that was odd... Well there also was ExcilburxIsa/OC XDD My sister was with me helping write Isa's character cause Isa is her OC as written in the discalmer. And she said to write "Dare me you fool!" so I just had to write that as a dare for Isa! Well Not Bob(my sisters account name) gave me the opion on who to pair Ragnarok up with because IDK who he should be with. There was only one person who told me some pairings I should put! Well at least there was one. The next chapter will be posted when I get four reviews Nyahahahaha! I laugh! It may be later if my mood keeps changing and my switch acts up again and I keep switching from writing mode to reading or my sister finishes Bestial a really good werewolf book. There's some more to the title but I forgets. Review or no new chappie! And yes I am hyper! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Nyaa~ I'm writing in Kid-Chan(XD)'s POV~ The only POV's I've writen so far in this story are Maka and Crona's. Hmm... I should spread the horivion of my POV's maybe try Tsubaki... I wouldn't be good at writting Tsubaki! *cries*

Warning: Yuri or Shojo-Ai, probably some swearing, violence, maybe some Yaoi or Shonen-Ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own the plot I also own Ai :3 my sister owns Isa and Pedo Bear.

Parings: Female!KidxFemale!Crona, later on others I can't decide :P

Responses to reviews:

PandaxWaffle: We learn what Crona says! With Kid's POV!

MakenshiCrona(for chapter 2): Where is Pedo Bear from! I never new where and at an anime convention I nearly got dragged of by one because my sister gave me away! Well at lest this Pedo Bear was origanally a backpack in an different story I wrote...

Dino Kid: Thank you for reviewing~

Kal-orne: I would be surprised if Ragnarok said I if I hadn't wrote this story but read it and I would totally do what your brother did!

Aku12: Thank you and I think I might use that idea because it would be fun! Though I may change one pairing though I might not... I'm indecisive.

~Kid's POV~

"I-I um..." Crona starts, her eyes flicked around, I think I was staring the most intently, "I-I don't like people staring at me." Crona says shrinking back a little.

"Crona they'll stop once you answer what you think of that pampered idiot! So just tell us what you think of her!" Ragnarok yells at her.

"Ragnarok don't yell at Crona." I say calmly.

"Um... Shinigami-San is really nice. She stopped me from getting out in dodge ball even though she could have used the diversion to get Soul and Black Star out. She's been nice." Crona says looking at her hands she had a slight pink ting to her cheeks.

'She's so cute.' I think smirking.

A/N: Cliff hanger! Nyahahaha! Just kidding I would never stop a chapter this short! That would just be mean! (Not Bob: I've read chapters this short! Why even bother! Okay I'm done ranting now.) Good cause' only I can rant here I let you this once. Well back to the story!

~At the history class~

"Excalibur you're going out with me right now!" Isa yells bursting into the 11th grade history class.

Everyone stares at Isa like she was more insane than she already was.

"Fool! How dare you interrupt my history class!" The man with blond hair and blue eyes says(image an older Hiro XD)

"You did not answer my question! Will you go out with me?" Isa yells/asks him.

"Fool! You must first do 1,000 provisions!" Excalibur says.

"What 1,000 provisions?" Isa asks.

"These!" Excalibur says holding up a large pile of papers.

"Okay I'll humor you. I'll read these." Isa says taking them and walking away to a chair pushing poor kid out of their chair taking there seat.

~Back to what we care about Isa: What! No one cares about me. *goes to Mr. Corner and sits next to Crona and cries* Crona's POV~

"Nananananana Bat Man!" Soul says running around the class room in a size 6+ batman costume.

"My eyes! They burn! They burn!" Ms. Ai and Black Star scream rolling around on the floor.

"Okay Pedo Bear truth, dare, or both?" Soul asks.

"Da-" Mr. Pedo bear starts but Ms. Ai glares at him, "Both." He switches and Ms. Ai smiles.

"For the truth if you knew Marie was about to be raped by Giriko, Noah was about to be murdered by Mr. Shinigami, Ragnarok was falling off a cliff, and Crona was about to be killed in an explosion who would you save?" Soul asks.

"Marie would split Giriko's head open, Shinigami would have a reason, Ragnarok should die so he won't touch my precious little sister," Mr. Pedo Bear hugs Ms. Ai so she kicks him in the shin, "Ow. I'd probably save Crona she's a good kid."

"Thank you." I say.

"Okay so the dare is you have to kiss the first person to walk through the door."

Then a spider starts inching towards the door. Everyone watches intently.

"If that thing makes it in do I really have to kiss it?" Mr. Pedo Bear asks.

"Yes." Ms. Ai says seriously.

"Die!" Gopher say squashing the spider walking into th class room.

"Gopher. Run." Soul says.

"Why?" Gopher asks just as Mr. Pedo Bear grabs him and kisses him. Which leads to Gopher kneeing him in between the legs.

"Ow." Mr. Pedo Bear says on the floor.

"Told you that would happen." Ms. Ai says rolling him around with her foot.

"It was so worth it." Mr. Pedo Bear says then Gopher walks back with Mr. Noah and Mr. Noah walks over and slaps Mr. Pedo Bear. Then hugs Gopher walking back out.

"I'm leaving to get some waffles. Ai you want some?" Mr. Pedo Bear asks walking out.

"Um. No." Ms. Ai says.

"Suit yourself." He says walking away.

"Creepy." Ms. Ai says.

"Dear students, Poor Gopher's going to get raped. hehehe. Signed Isa." Was mysteriously written on the board.

"Dear Isa, Noah's got super ninja worm powers we have never seen! Pedo Bear's gonna get his $$ kicked if he tries, signed Ai."

"Dear Ai, I didn't mean- wait wait wait Pedo's gay?"

"Yeah. Just kissed Gopher then got kicked where only I am legally aloud to kick."

"XD oh... I got to go and talk to Shinigami and get Excalibur to date me."

"Before you go if it's Noah it's not rape if your willing or you say surprise."

"It's not Noah. And really? I did not know that."

"Who is it. And yes."

"Ah cool and it was melting to fast I couldn't tell."

"That sucks then I could tell if I wanted to set up camera's."

"How are they doing that?" Maka asks.

"Bear family super power #67 being able to talk threw chalk boards."

"They have super powers?" I ask.

"Well Shingami and Kid can walk threw and appear in Mirror's to talk to people." Ai says.

"Oh cool I can see their hair." Appears on the board.

"What's it like?" Ai asks.

"It's a helmet and pyrimiady. Like the guy from the video games I was addicted to last year."

"Silent hill?" Ai says.

"Yeah! Gopher's gonna get raped by Pyramid head!"

"Okay I'll get a portable radio and a can of rapist repellent." Ai says walking over to a closet.

"Wait Pedo Bear what are you doing with Waffles? Whats that he's covered in! OH DOGS I WAS WRONG!"

~History class~

"Isa what are you talking about. It's an it not a him. And their covered in syrup you're not an retard. We checked last week." Pedo Bear says holding a plate of waffles.

"I know I just wanted to scare the children." Isa says then walks over to Excalibur, "I refuse all these you will date me know!"

"Okay." Excalibur says shrugging and everyone stares at him even Isa.

~Back at the class room~

"Okay now that why are all freaked out I dare Kid-Chan!" Ai says.

"Dare." Shinigami-San says.

"Okay this is secret only Kid-Chan will know and you can not truth or both either of us to tell." Ai says then wallks over to Shinigami-San whispering something in her ear. Shinigami-San smirks.

A/N: I was thinking of ending it here but I want to finish this day.

The bell rings, "Class dismissed and Kid-Chan that dare still stands!"

I walk next to Maka to Literature. It was with Ms. Arachne's class.

"Hello class." She says, "We have new student her name is Crona she is my sister's daughter so please be nice to her." Ms. Arachne says calmly, "Now everyone please open to your spot in Hamlet and continue reading for thirty minutes then answer the questions on the pages you read."

The entire class is silent as we do this assignment. Eventually I finish. As soon as I finish the bell rings sounding the end of school.

"Crona can I talk to you?" Shinigami-San asks I nod and follow her. She leads us up stairs and onto a roof. We walk near the edge. I started worrying she was going to push me off for being a nuisance.

She does the exact opposite. She grabs me and kisses me.

"The dare is complete! 8/10 of the school saw that! Good job Kid!" Ms. Ai yells from the flag pole.

"I have to run before Maka kills me." Shinigami-San says as I stand there stunned.

A/N: This chapter sucked at the end. Wah! Well at least I got lots of random stuff in here. Reviews are loved! I post as fast as I can the more reviews I get and when you favorite a story it isn't that hard to also review so pwease! Pwease! Pwease! Review! Also I get self conscious and my ego goes down if you guys don't review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have nothing to say... Eat your vegetables... This is the longest chapter of this story I've written...

Warning: Yuri or Shojo-Ai, probably some swearing, violence, maybe some Yaoi or Shonen-Ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own the plot I also own Ai :3 my sister owns Isa and Pedo Bear.

Parings: Female!KidxFemale!Crona, later on others I can't decide :P I'm thinking MakaxSoul, Black StarxPatty, review and tell me any pairings you like.

Responses to reviews

Aku12: Thank you!

PandaxWaffle: I hope this is good~

Shinsetsu13: Hope this is soon enough.

Kal-orne: You learn one more this chapter.

Dino Kid: Thanks for the review this is a chapter update ^w^

~Crona's POV~

"How did this happen?" I ask no one in particular looking around the class room at Shinigami-Chan, Ragnarok, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Giriko, Liz, Patty, Ai, and Isa.

"We wouldn't be locked in here if someone hadn't lit Ai's hair on fire." Maka saying looking accusingly at Black Star.

"Hey Crona freaked out and dumped Isa's fish bowl on Ai's head." Black Star says. I did freak out when Ai's hair started on fire. The closest water source was Isa's Koi bowl so I dumped that on Ai's head.

"That was a delisious fish." Ai says drowling, "I'm hungry!" Ai whines.

"Someone find a way out of this room." Ragnarok says mad. Well before we get completely off track let's go to the flash back of how this all happened. It was more than just Ai's hair, fire, and a fish. It took surprisingly a lot of time.

~Flash Back eight days after chapter 4~

"Hello Crona." Shinigami-Chan says.

"H-hello Shinigami-Chan." I started calling her Chan after the truth or dare game. She was unconscious for two days from a very hard Maka-Chop.

"Crona sit next to me." Maka says smiling.

"O-okay." I say sitting next to Maka. She's my best friend. Shinigami-Chan my second best friend. Then Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Soul, Black Star, Kim, she's a girl in my literature class, and her best friend Jacqueline.

"Class!" Ai says magically appearing in the class room. Four days ago I learned it was another family power, "Today we do..." She has a dramatic pause, "Well actually today we are working with Isa for a small sciensy type project."

"Isn't Stein the science teacher?" Maka asks raising her head.

"I'm supervising." Stein says smoking. He was one of the few people allowed to smoke in the school.

"Okay class~ Let's go to the science room~" Ai says. This led to being in the science room Black Star goofing around.

~Short time skip~

"Look at my new fish!" Isa says holding up the fish bowl with a koi swimming in it.

"You think a meer fish could hold a candle to my godlyness?" Black Star says standing on a table with one of those beaker heaters or whatever they were called.

"I don't think fish can hold candles." Patty says. Everyone looks at her.

"At least she's cute." Black Star says to himself mostly. I think only I could hear him because Ai was now crotching down trying to get a small piglet to walk over to her.

"Black Star please get down." Tsubaki says, she was in Isa's class so Ragnarok, Liz, and Giriko were also here.

"Nyahahaha! The great Black Star will neve-" He gets cut off slipping over some water and knocking over the beaker it lighting Ai's hair on fire making the piglet squeal and run away.

"Noo! And aaah! Fire hot!" Ai yells.

I panic grabbing Isa's fish bowl straight out of her hands dumping it on Ai's head. The koi falls onto the ground.

"Sushimi!" Ai says picking it up and eating it. Everyone stares at her wide eyed.

"Mr. Koi! Noooooo!" Isa says on the ground crying, "He was my best friend!"

"Now he's a dead friend." Ai says.

"No- whatever I got five others at my house." Isa says.

"You mean the ones next to fridge?" Ai asks.

"No those where the fish bowls filled with the snack that smiles back." Isa says.

"No the other ones."

"You mean the gummy ones?"

"No, not the swedish fish. I mean the ones that Pedo Bear was taking out of your room."

"Pedo Bear was the cause of all six fishies dieing." Isa says now wearing black waving a black flag.

"Yes he did. I did nothing." Ai says chewing on a pen.

"Ai that's unsanitary!" Shinigami-Chan says discusted.

"I don't care." Ai says looking at her then keeps chewing.

Shinigami-Chan screams grabs the pen then starts stomping on it.

"What the heck!" Ai yells looking at the pen, "Detention!"

"What!" Shinigami-Chan says, "Please no!"

"Sorry that was my last pen." Ai says, "Without that pen I can't file the paper work to get you out of detention."

"No! My clean record! Gone!" Shinigami-Chan says hitting the floor with her hands.

"It's okay Shinigami-Chan." I say trying to calm her down kneeling down next to her.

"I'm a failure! Filthy swine!" She cries.

"No you're not. You're a good person!" I say raising my voice so she looks at me.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes you are." I say and she stands up offering me a hand to help me up.

As I was about all the way up I see Blair behind Shinigami-Chan, "Push~" She says and Shinigami-Chan lets go of my hand and I start falling back wards and Shinigami-Chan falls forwards.

"Huh?" I ask blinking. My head hadn't hit the floor. Shinigami-Chan was using one of her hands to keep my head from hitting the floor the other supporting herself her legs on either side of me.

"Blair." I hear Maka say threatingly though that was at the far edge of my mind right now I heard Blair responded with a Nyaa~ I didn't do anything~

"Sorry Crona." Shinigami-Chan says pushing herself up offering me a hand up.

"I-it's okay." I say taking her hand.

"Black Star detention!" Ai roars I look at where she was. She had one foot on his back as he lay face down looking dead. Ai had a look in her eye that made it look like she was going to kill.

"I have to admit he had it coming that time." Tsubaki says.

"Well do to customs two people got detention so now everyone drawn from this lottery thing has detention too." Mr. Stein says.

"Why Black Star!" Tsubaki says to the onconsious Black Star shaking him.

"Okay so the names are-" Isa says shoving her whole arm into the large lottery thing pulling out a fistful of names, "Maka, Liz, Tsubaki, Soul, Raganrok, Giriko, Crona, and Patty have detention."

Several growns where sounded.

This led to detention. All was going well until Isa brought out the beer.

Ragnarok and Giriko made out. Ai hit Ragnarok on the head with a bottle and threw Giriko at Justin.

Giriko broke the light bulb while being thrown. Remember this was after school around 5 o' clock in december so it was dark and the janitor is apparently deaf and nearly blind so he locked us in here. The windows also had bars over them...

(Crona: So that was the flash back? Neko: It wasn't that good T~T Crona: I-I don't know how to deal with a crying author! Everyone but Crona and author: Stop her from crying before she ruins the keyboard!)

~End flash back~

"I'm so hungry!" Ragnarok and Ai say at the same time. Ai was whining more though.

"We're all out of food." Liz says leaving the small closet that was in the room.

"Nooo!" Ai screams and start beating on the door, "Let me out! Let me the heck out!" She yells banging on the door.

"Ai why don't you just telport outside of the room?" Liz asks her and Ai stops beating on the door.

"I have to wait until midnight." Ai says then sits down looking at her watch waiting.

"Well who want to play a game before midnight?" Maka asks everyone.

"Lets play hide and seek!" Patty says happily.

"In a classroom?" Giriko asks back.

"We can turn off the lights and this is a big classroom." Isa says getting off the desk she was sitting on.

"How can we turn the light off if the light bulb is broke?" Ai asks.

"I changed the light bulb." Justin says pointing to the now on light.

"Yay~ We can play!" Patty says happily clapping.

"Okay so... Ragnaroks it we have thirty seconds to hide!" Ai says turning off the lights.

Ragnarok sighs before counting. I hide in the corner behind a plant. I curl up waiting for Ragnarok to find me.

I yawn slightly it was 11:08 I usually was asleep now. My eyes feel heaver now that the light was off.

I slowly nod of.

~Maka's POV~

"New rule!" Ai says as we only have three people left Justin(he was like a chemilion for some reason even though you think the music would give him away it just confuses you), Patty(she was a champion no wonder she wanted to play), and as no one suspected Crona, "We leave the last three people to continue using their epic hiding spots through the next round and the three not found the round after that also get that privalige and so on!"

Everyone agrees and Tsubaki(she was found first) starts counting. After three games Crona still hasn't been found. It was Kids turn(she began a symmetry rampage).

~Kid's POV~

I listen carefully. I hear soft even breathing from one corner of the room. I wonder if it was Crona and she had fallen asleep.

I walk to the corner to wake her up. I shake her shoulder gently. Just as Ai turns the lights on Crona jumps up as she is startled awake knocking us both down she hits hits her head on the teachers desk and land on top of me unconscious.

"Crona!" Maka says going straight over to Crona to make sure she's all right.

"You guys take care of Crona I'll open the door!" Ai says and leaves.

"Nnngh." Crona whines pushing herself up, "What happened?"

"You jumped up knocking both of us over you hit a desk making you unconscious then fell on me." I say simply and she starts apologizing standing up.

"It's okay." I say smiling at her and she stops and nods.

"Doors open!" Ai says happily standing outside of the door way.

"Freedom!" Black Star yells running to the door where Ai trips him so he falls slidding down the hallway.

"B-bye Shinigami-Chan." Crona says leaving. I watch her leave then pack up my stuff to leave.

A/N: I think this chapter was dull but hopefully it wasn't. My eye hurts and a car is making a weird noise and scaring me. Good it passed well this is the first thing I have done. Huh thought it would be Curse Of The God Of Love or Sound Of Madness... Well I need some lyrics for Sound Of Madness from a zombie movie I watched once. The story based on Giriko's dream is on kind of a stand still... Well review and I post faster! Also for any people who read this that live outside of the US thank you for reading! Though sometimes humor isn't international... some stuff just doesn't translate.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! How could I go so long without posting anything! This has been half done for so long! I'm sorry people! I'll be updating everything! Also I just had a brain storm! The cake is a lie!

Warning: Yuri or Shojo-Ai, probably some swearing, violence, maybe some Yaoi or Shonen-Ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own the plot I also own Ai :3 my sister owns Isa and Pedo Bear. Micheal Jackson is/was/were/and a real person so... can't disclaim that :D Also I don't own Assassin's Creed or Lucy and Desmon they is Ubisoft. Prototype and Alex sadly belong to activision.

Parings: ... Nothing really in this chappy. Kind of Mentions RagnarokxAi by mentioning them dating... Prototype! Sorry I'm a game addict right now.

Responses to reviews

: I didn't have writers block just a severe case of procrastination and an Xbox 360. Also being stuck at one part of Prototype doesn't help updating regularly.

~Crona's POV~

"So that means [3x5(9x123.423)/4.2]+27x35=?" Ai asks everyone.

Everyone looks at her blankly even Maka-Chan and Shinigami-Chan, "Come on! You all know this stuff!" Ai yells slaming her hands on her desk.

I bit my lip raising my hand slowly, "Yes Crona." She says hopefully.

"The answer is 4921.1678571428571428571428571429." I say and everyone stares at me besides Ai who looks happy.

"At least someone is learning something." She says smiling widely.

"How could she know more than I do? That question is impossible without it being written down or Ms. Ai actually slowing down while she says it!" Ox I think his name was says glowing red.

"Aiiiii-" Everyone wincing knowing whats about to happen, "Chop! Ox you have detention for the next week." Ai says glaring at the boy who was laying on the ground bleeding from the indent in his head.

"Hahahaha! I wasn't the one to get hit!" Black Star says laughing standing on his desk.

"I promised Sid to lay off the punishment on you." Ai says organizing papers on her desk, "Also in honor of me not getting to wound Black Star tomorow is the day of the Super-Test-Exam-Thing-I-Always-Forget-The-Name-Of-Since-Stein-Hit-Me-In-The-Back-Of-The-Head-With-One-Of-His-Scalples Exam thingy and yes you have to know that name and have it memorized to pass it."

"What's the name?" Black Star asks.

"Super-Test-Exam-Thing-I-Always-Forget-The-Name-Of-Since-Stein-Hit-Me-In-The-Back-Of-The-Head-With-One-Of-His-Scalples Exam thingy that thingy?" Ai asks and Black Star was holding up a tape recorder to record what Ai said.

"Let's hear how it sounds!" Black Star says pressing the 'play' button, "I want a bunny... or a chicken. They both taste the same so what's the difference. Well one is a mammal... I think for lunch I'll have both. No! I know I'll have a baby bunny and a chick! Isa and Pedo bear have been telling me to lay off the food!" Says Ai's recorded voice.

Everyone looks at Ai horrified, "Sorry Black Star that's Marie's thought recorder. She uses it to see what men are thinking about her." Ai says taking the tape recorder from Black Star.

Ding Dong Dong Ding Dong D-

"Shut the hell up bell!" It was Isa's voice who was screaming at the bell which imeditly quieted.

"Gym." Maka says smiling.

"Crona good job on that question I don't even think sis could have gotten it!" Patty says.

"I wonder if why Crona is so shy is the part of her brain that makes people able to deal with stuff was replaced by a coculator." Soul says laughing lightly hitting my arm.

"I-I just remebered what Ai taught us this past week." I say gripping my right arm.

We walk to gym class and the group splits up the girls going to the girls locker room, the boys, the boys locker room.

"I think today Isa said we'd be doing laps to see who can run ten laps the fastest." Maka says changing into a large gray T-shirt.

"Sis can do it in five minutes!" Patty says already in her orange tank top and red sweat pants.

"Patty I'm not that fast." Liz says putting her hair in a ponytail she was wearing a yellow tank top with red sweat pants with a matching red zip up long sleeve shirt wrapped around her waist.

"I think I might make it in 7 minutes." Tsubaki says she was wearing a normal sized tan shirt with a star in the center and black sweat pants.

"I'll do it in eight." Shinigami-Chan says. She was wearing a black T-shirt with white at each sleeve along with black shorts with white lines at the seams.

I was wearing a large black T-shirt that were a little above my knees and black shorts you can't really tell I'm wearing with the T-shirt on.

"I love running!" Ai says also in the locker room.

"Why are you here?" I ask wondering why a teacher is here.

"Cause I'm running too! I love laps!" Ai says cheerily in a pink tank top with a red heart on it and white shorts that went a little past her finger tips with black lines were Shinigami-Chan's had white.

"Ai does this a lot. She likes running and Isa likes swimming." Maka says as Ai and Patty start bragging about how fast they can run.

We head out to the gym wear Isa has wistle in her mouth holding a clip board, "Okay everyone ready?" Isa asks past the whistle and a coris of yes is heard.

"Okay... go!" Isa blows the whistle and everyone starts running Ai and Patty sprinting down the track laughing like they were insane.

"Ai and Patty have a lot of energy don't they?" Maka says looking at the two girls already on they're second lap neck and neck.

"I think they're both bat shit crazy." Ragnarok says and Shinigami-Chan raises an eye brow at him.

"Aren't you dating Ai?" She asks.

"Yeah I am and she can eat almost as much as I can. The girls awesome but crazy." Ragnarok says.

"That is an acurite desription of Ai." Giriko says as we pass Justin who was jogging listening to his music.

~8 laps later~

"Finally." Liz says falling down. Ai and Patty had been done for a while and were playing 'Go Girafe' together.

"Got an eight?" Ai asks.

"Go Girafe!" Patty says hitting Ai on the head with a whiskey bottle.

"Curse you Mr. Fishy!" She yells throwing down her hand of eight eights, "I win!"

"Hahahaha I get your gum!" Patty laughs and Ai hands her a pack of bubblemint gum.

"I seriously need a new past time." Ai says sighing taking a new pack of gum and starts chewing it.

"Hey Justin-Kun will you make out with Ragnarok?" I turn and see Isa ask Justin.

Before anyone could answer the question a chair hits Isa in the head.

"Good job Giriko." Ai says high fiving him now hyper off Mt. Dew that she got out of no where.

"What the monkeys? Why did you do that?" Isa asks holding the top of her head chibi tears running down her cheeks.

"Because you were being a idiot." Giriko yells at her glaring.

"Code Periwinkle! Code Periwinkle!" Ms. Azusa blares over the load speaker.

"Ai who decided to name it periwinkle and did you really have to hit me with that chair?" Isa says rubbing her injured head.

"Yes I did!" Giriko yells.

"W-what is code periwinkle?" I ask.

"Oh that's just MJ running lose in the school." Ai says sipping some of her Mt. Dew.

"You mean Miceal Jackson?" Giriko, Justin, Ragnarok, Soul, and Black Star all say.

"Shit!" Giriko and Ragnarok yell.

"See you two are made for eachother." Isa says.

"I'm not gay!" Ragnarok yells at Isa.

"Whatever you say." Isa says.

"XD rhyme together sister and boyfriend!" Ai laughs.

"I said 'code periwinkle' all males go to the library where Noah has already prepared the antiJackson instalations." Ms. Azusa says over the speaker.

"Well bye girls I'm getting the heck out of here." Soul says walking out with Black Star and the rest of the male population to the library... "Pedo Bear why didn't you go to the library too they already locked it up?" Ai asks.

"What! Damn Isa distracted me with a snikers bar!(That isn't an excuse Pedo Bear...Pedo Bear: You didn't say that to Saun in Psych in that one fary episode. Neko: That's because you aren't a pyschic detective and he is and he makes refrences to shows and movies I never even heard off :D)" Pedo Bear yells then as we hear singing he gets those weird blue lines over his head, "I'm going to die."

"Don't get so passimistic Pedo Bear you're just human bait though not that good of though... we need a young boy... anyone know where we can get one in a locked down school?" Isa asks looking at everyone. Eventually her eyes lock on me and she gets a creepy smile.

"Isa if you are thinking what I think your thinking you are going to get the Maka Chop of your life." Maka says holding up a complete websters dictonary then it dissapeared and Ai and Patty were looking threw it.

"Look bootyliscious is in the dictionary now!" Ai says laughing.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Maka yells.

"Lots of stuff." Liz says everyone turns to see her and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was wearing a ninja outfit and Liz was wearing a mofia outfit.

"Why are you wearing those?" I ask pointing to their outfits.

"This is Micheal Jackson we're dealing with we need to be prepared." Tsubaki says smiling wiping a ninjoto off.

"Crona-Chaaan~ Can you come over here?" Isa asks with a weird glint in her eyes.

"O-okay." I say walking over to her. Then she drags me away and next thing I know I'm in the boys uniform.

"W-why am I dressed like a boy?" I ask Isa.

"Because we need young male bait~" Ai says smiling.

"This story is getting off the major plot here isn't it?" Shinigami-Chan says.

"Just a smigin." Ai says smiling, "I wanna watch the A-Team!"

"We don't have any of episodes with us and the movie is at home so kill Micheal Jackson and you can watch it!" Pedo Bear says looking around worried.

Everyone stops as they hear the song 'Thriller' being song down the hall. Then everyone dissapears and I'm left alone in the hallway.

"Where did everyone go? Hello? Anybody?" I say getting freaked out. Thriller got louder. (Not Bob: What the *beep* is Thriller? NekoInAHat: One of the few songs I KNOW Micheal Jackson made. Not Bob: It sounds stupid, retarded, and gay. NekoInAHat: That's mean for gay people. Not Bob: I ment the bad gay. NekoInAHat: The happy kind? Not Bob: The mean kind. Neko: There is no such thing. Well it is stupid for sure I watched like 30 seconds of the video)

I look around and see a closest. I quickly go over to it and hide in it.

The singing starts to go past me but then the door opens and I scream. Micheal Jackson was infront of me.

"Hello little boy." He says and I run at him holding a sword I found. It stabs him and pins him to a wall across the hall.

"Well that beats my plan." Ai says falling out of the ceiling. Everyone else just somehow appears.

"Yeah." Isa says nodding.

"Well lets get to decontamination and leave the clean up for Abstergo." Ai says looking at the pinned formerly dead singer.

"Don't you know someone from there?" Isa asks.

"Mh hmm. Her names Lucy. I also know a Desmond who used to be a bar tender! You know what I have a meeting with some one named Alex J. Mercer in New York... Hopefully I don't get the flu that's going around up there." Ai says looking at her watch.

"Didn't you go to the same collage as him?" Pedo Bear asks.

"Yeah and like five years ago I got a box of his stuff. I think I'll give it to him. Well kids, GO HOME NOW!" Ai yells and we all nod walking down the hall to the exit.

A/N: I'm giving up here. Next chapter should be better but I got bored. Yes I did mention Assassin's Creed and Prototype. XD I think I'll somehow work Alex into this. He's like a tenticle monster 0.o but he's somehow my Idol. First one XD my sis's was Godzilla so it isn't that weird even if in the game he was America's most wanted criminal. Okay now to take in wood and play Prototype for three hours then read large amounts of the DesmondxAlex and listen to Shakira. Not Bob: And one time when I was little I went fishing I was so sad when I didn't catch Godzilla. Neko: And I'm sad I never caught Desmond or Alex. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just notices a tone of spelling mistakes I made in previous chapters~ Sorry for the delay... yeah major delay but I've been busy kind of. I've been writing other stuff but now I'm going to be focusing on my Soul Eater stuff!

Warning: Yuri or Shojo-Ai, probably some swearing, violence, maybe some Yaoi or Shonen-Ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own the plot I also own Ai :3 my sister owns Isa and Pedo Bear.

Parings: GopherXNoah, SoulXMaka, Black StarXTsubaki, HeroXPatty,

Responses to reviews

~Crona's POV~

I sat at my desk looking out the window as Isa our sub since Ai is still off in New York city explained the wonders of 'Weasel Stomping Day' which happened to be next tuesday. I sigh.

"What are you thinking about Crona?" Shinigami-Chan asks.

"Nothing much it just seems like a whole lot has happened." I say simply shrugging slightly.

"Yeah a lot of stuff has." Shinigami-Chan says nodding her head.

"I wonder when Ai's coming back." I say.

"Probaby in a couple days." Shinigami-Chan says.

"Hey Crona want to try on a weasel stomping boot?" Isa asks holding up a boot with some mysterious stains on it up.

"I don't really want to Isa." I say shaking my head.

"Oh come on Crona where is your sense of adventure?" Isa complains.

"I think it's more not wanting to put on those unsanitary boots Isa." Shinigami-Chan says.

"Look I'mma back!" Ai says throwing the door open she was wearing a black biker jacket with a red winged heart on the back and holding a white poofy hoodie and smiling looking very proud of herself.

"So Ai how was your trip?" Isa asks.

"Awesome! Apparently something happened and now he somehow turned into this virus and now he's a tenticle monster and because I helped him find and rescue this one bartender I used to know he gave me his jacket and twenty bucks. Oh and I got to glomp the bartender and I stole his hoodie!" Ai says holding up said hoodie.

"Well how was New York?" Maka asks.

"Ah, fine considering the government was going to nuke it this morning very nice. Me an' Desmond and Alex stopped em' though." Ai says sitting on her desk.

"I'm not going to ask anymore." Maka says shaking her head.

"I ate something funny too." Ai says, "It was all big and naked apeish and it attacked me so I ate it."

"Ai! How many times must I tell you not to eat random things!" Isa yells.

"Weasel stomping day?" Ai says leaning away from Isa.

"Weasel stomping day!" Isa yells happily.

"So class how was Isa's teaching?" Ai asks clapping her hands together.

"All she's been talking about is animal abuse." Maka says sighing.

"Isa! This is a MATH class!" Ai says crossing her arms.

"B-but weasel stomping day." Isa says.

"No! Out now Isa!" Ai says shooing the older girl out, "Okay we will be working with whatever this is called!"

Finally class was over and we had lunch. As what now appeared always Noah and Gopher where making out in the corner and Blair was eating fish. Shinigami-Chan sits down next to me with her perfectly sliced sandwich. I simply had a hamburger from the cafetiria.

"Come on Maka please?" Soul begs.

"I said I'd think about it so please stop nagging!" Maka yells.

"What's going on with them?" I ask.

"Oh well Soul's asking Maka to the dance." Tsubaki says smiling.

"Dance?" I ask tilting my head.

"Yeah Tsubaki and I already have dates." Patty says.

"Did you just use proper grammar?" Liz asks her sister surprised.

"Yeah I did sis." Patty says.

"Wait you have a date before me!" Liz screams.

"I'm going with Hero and Tsubaki's going with Black Star." Patty says shrugging.

"I thought Black Star liked you." Maka says.

"He just thought she was cute." Tsubaki says.

"Crona may I talk to you for a minute." Shinigami-Chan asks me.

"Okay." I say following her out of the room.

We walk out to the roof. Why is it always the roof? I look at Shinigami-Chan who looked nervous.

"Are you okay Shinigami-Chan?" I ask.

"Why do you still call me Shinigami-Chan instead of Kid like everyone else?" Shinigami-Chan asks.

"I don't know." I say looking at my feet.

"Please call me Kid." Shinigami-Chan says smiling at me warmly.

"Um... O-okay Shi- Kid." I say ringing my hands blushing.

"Crona will you go to the dance with me?" Kid asks.

I stare startled at her for three seconds then I black out.

A/N: Yay! Plot progression! All I needed to do was get off my butt and start typing! Well and accidentally cracking the screen on my good net book which makes it so I have a lot of free free time. I've also taken up drawing :D Well I hope this can satisfy any one still reads this until I write more. I'll try for more stable updating but I'm writing a ton of stuff! At least on two stories I have like twenty chapters ahead writing out. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The thing with the quiz my Algebra 1 teacher did. It was helpful for me because I forgot how to do one problem. Now time to get serious (kind of) and write more chapters (sort of).

Warning: I forgot half the things about this story and I do not have compies of the first chapters and no internet to read them off here for the first part of this chapter. I didn't even know which chapter number this is. All I knew is that I was starting this with school. But I will challenge myself with this.

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater no mater how much I wish I did all I own is my two OC's and a couple little things I added in. My sister owns her OC's.

Parings: KidXCrona,

Responses to reviews-

Dino Kid- Thanks for telling me that! Well yeah I really need to keep up on everything.

~Crona's POV~

I was looking blankly at the quiz in front of me. I could have been done with it ten minutes ago but I couldn't get the dance out of my mind. It was killing about going with Kid-San.

I look up and see Ai trying and failing to balance a meter stick on her nose. It keeps on landing on her face and Black Star keeps laughing at her. Which then she makes him balance on his nose until the end of class which was in ten minutes.

I didn't know how to deal with this. I could practically feel eyes on me and it was making me scared. Then all too soon the bell rings. I had yet to finish more than two problems.

"Okay class anybody who isn't done can take it home and finish it over the weekend." Ai says standing up and flicking the meter stick, Black Star was balancing, making it smack him between the eyes.

"Ow! How dare you smack a God with a meter stick!" Black Star yells.

"I don't care if you're a god I treat every one of my students the same." Ai says turning around.

"You don't smack Crona with meter sticks!" Black star yells.

"That's because I like her more than you and you're fun to fight~" Ai says skipping out of the class room.

"Stupid freaking teacher. Going to hit her with a meter stick." Black star grumbles leaving the class room.

"I think Black Stars mad at Ai." Maka says nodding, "So are you spending the night at my house so we can get ready for tomorrow night?"

I smile and nod at Maka. We pack up our stuff and stop at the library first to pick up some books Maka wanted and so I could turn one in. It was a nice poem book Patti had referred me to I was kind of sad to part with it. As I turn to meet back up with Maka I run into something kind of soft.

"Oh, Hello Crona." Kid says smiling softly at me. I blush and look at my hands.

"H-hi Kid." I say nervously.

"It makes me sad you still stutter around me." Kid says, "And that you aren't looking me in the eyes."

I look to meet her gaze and her smile widens and she kisses me on the cheek and moves to leave, "See you on Saturday Crona."

My hand moves up to my cheek and I blush. It wasn't the first time she kissed me but it still made my stomach flutter and heat rise in my cheeks. Maka moves next to me and laughs at my blushing asking if I ran into Kid. I just nod and we head to her apartment and talk about different things.

When we reach her house Soul was there playing video games with Black Star. Maka tells Soul to go to bed at a reasonable time or he'd have uncool bags under his eyes during the dance. Soul said cool guys don't get bags and keeps playing the game. Maka rolls her eyes and goes to her room.

As I follow after her I run into someone. Blair looks down at me and smiles in greeting, "Hi Crona!"

"H-hello Blair-San." I say trying to return the smile.

"You can just call me Blair cutie~" Blair says patting my shoulder before going to the kitchen probably for fish.

"Blair put on something more than that towel!" Maka yells at her roommate.

Soul looses his video game from a nose bleed and Blair just ignores Maka. I laugh a little and follow into Maka's room. I set my bag down which had all the clothes that I need in it. Maka said I didn't need anything else Liz and Patti would handle everything we don't have.

"Isn't this great?" Maka says, "A dance!"

"Yeah. It will be my first." I say.

Maka blinks surprised at me, "Weren't you in any of your middle school or elementary dances? A wedding or some other special occasion?"

I shake my head, "No, not really I mostly just stayed inside and studied like Medusa wanted me to."

Maka looks unimpressed then smiles, "Well we'll just have to make up for everything you missed won't we!"

Maka pulls out a phone and starts dialing numbers. She calls Tsubaki, Ai, Liz, Patti, and Isa over. Finally everyone arrives and Soul and Black Star are kicked out.

"So what are we going to do?" Liz asks.

"How about a game?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yeah~ A game~ A game~" Patti says excitedly.

"Woot! Party!" Ai says high fiving Patti.

"Okay so what game?" Maka asks.

"I know." Isa says smiling kindly.

I shiver knowing what the kind smile means. Kind smiles from people who usually aren't like that are bad. What is she going to do.

"What game?" Tsubaki asks.

"An awesome one. Okay everyone write down the name of your date to the dance on a piece of paper." Isa says.

Everyone complies and I write Kid's name down. Suddenly Isa has all the papers in her hand and places them in the hat.

"Okay now draw your card! Or someone elses it doesn't really matter." Isa says.

Everyone draws a card and Isa grabs one herself. "Okay read your card~" Isa says.

"I've got Kid." Maka says.

"I drew your card Ai it says Ragnarok's name." Tsubaki says.

"That's funny I drew Soul." Liz says.

"I got Excalibur sis!" Patti says.

"I have seem to drawn my dates son." Isa says wearing a pair of glasses.

"I-I drew Asura." I stutter.

"Whatever fucking god there is why do you want me to suffer. I've eaten my vegetables and I haven't even eaten all the cheese." Ai says a dark cloud over her head.

"And I appreciate that." Isa says.

"I think Ai drew Black Star." Maka says covering up a laugh.

"This is serious I don't even want to touch his icky name!" Ai says enraged.

"Why is your hair in pigtails?" Tsubaki asks.

"They are not pigtails they are RAGETAILS! To show my anger and immaturity at this moment!" Ai says yanking on the tails.

"She's done this since she could say WAGERALEZ! Which is the closest she could say to ragetails when she was little." Isa says laughing her butt off.

"Don't laugh at me! I will cause you a highly annoying cough!" Ai threatens.

Isa just laughs harder and wipes tears from the sides of her eyes, "Oh my god that was funny. I almost forgot the last part of the game. Which is that you now have to slow dance with that person at the dance for the whole song~" Isa says clapping her hands together, "If you don't I'll send Black mail pictures of you around school~ All of which were taken with your complete consent!"

I gasp not believing Isa would make us do something like that. Maka looks mad and Ai's rage tails were sticking straight up.

A/N: I am now part of a glee club. I have no clue what a glee club does or why it's called a glee club but one of my friends talked me into it. This same friend lives next to a place that has awesome wifi and likes anime a lot so it must be okay. Well sorry for taking so long it's been... well a really long time. Don't worry I'll try writing more at a regular basis. Also this will probably be one or two more chapters long because I'm lazy and I can always write a sequel.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I have not updating in so long I feel like dieing but I won't so I can at least finish all this stuff. My eldest sister requested I write EquiusXAradia one shot for her and finish(start writing) a homestuck AU story about camping. Also the Spanish is because I'm in a Spanish class so yeah you'll have to deal because I find por gue and porque funny. Also Eurovision is awesome, I love Poland.

Warning: Karaoke

Disclaimer: If you've heard of it I don't own it

Parings: Um... I'm to lazy to write.

Responses to reviews-

dino kid- Thank you for pointing out the error's I was in a rush. Also thank you.

DarkdemonRaYven- Sorry for not updating, oh say a month earlier. I hope this is good enough to make up for the wait.

Nomsworth- The ragetails are needed. I still don't no where they came from.

~Crona's POV~

It was Saturday and we were getting ready for the dance. Liz was spending her time trying to get Ai's ragetails down to do something with them. The small pinkette was completely stiff making a chittering sound. Ai's 'curse' of a highly annoying cough had settled itself upon Isa five minutes ago and she was drinking a glass of water.

"Ai hold still." Liz says.

"Por que?" Ai says.

"Porque." Liz says trying to hold the pinkette still.

"Por que?" Ai asks again.

"Porque!" Liz says.

"Por que?" Ai whines holding still.

"Can we please stop speaking in spanish Ai?" Liz says.

"Si." Ai says.

"Are you going to stop?" Isa asks.

"No." Ai says.

"You are being completely unreasonable Ai. It's a dance today in the USA not Mexico talk in the national language." Isa says.

Ai simply turns away from Isa. Tsubaki was curling Patty's hair into large ringlets. The hyperactive blonde was nearly vibrating trying not to jump around. Maka who had been the first one awake and the first one done with everything was on her computer. I couldn't really see what she was watching but she had headphones on and I could faintly hear music.

I felt air rush past me and I turned to see that Tsubaki had finished on Patty's hair. Tsubaki was finished with all her make-up and had her dress on, her hair was styled beautifully cascading down her back like a waterfall. Liz grabbed a hair tie and put her hair up in a messy bun. Her bangs hung lose framing her face neatly. Maka's hair was styled in twin drills while mine was put into a little ponytail.

Looking over at the clock it said seven thirty-seven P.M. soon we'd have to leave. The dance starts at eight thanks to Kid's begging. It was also on the eighth so Kid was very happy. Maka turns of the computer and spins the chair around stretching before she stands up.

"So everyone ready to go?" Maka asks.

Everyone nods and we leave Maka's house. We were walking because it's healthy and the author was too lazy to get us a ride. Isa probably had a car somewhere but she didn't have it with her and Ai wasn't allowed to drive. The school wasn't that far away so it wasn't a problem. The worst part of the short trip was Patty and Ai chugging Coke and Maka humming some song I'd never heard that was getting stuck inside my head.

When we finally got to the school I was very happy to be there. I could here the music from across the street from the school. Tsubaki winces probably thinking of how loud the music would be once we got inside the school. Tsubaki really didn't like loud music. Ai see's something across the street and squeals running across the street. Apparently she saw Ragnarok and decided to tackle glomp him. I'm still confused on how I feel about my math teacher, technically breaking the law by, dating my brother. Things like that made me really wonder about this school.

Once we were inside I watched as Ai spotted a Karaoke machine. Isa grinned as she spotted it too. Liz face palms dramatically falling into Asura's arms. Apparently he had been walking with us the whole time I just didn't notice. Probably because of that song Maka was humming.

"I claim karaoke machine!" Ai yells happily.

"Damn you!" Isa yells shaking her fist at the other teacher.

"Ragnarok, Sweden 2011." Ai says looking at my brother who nods.

Ai fist pumps as she tells the person working the machine the song. They nod and put the disc in. Soon the music starts and some people stop to see what's going on. Ai tosses Ragnarok a microphone.

"Stop don't say it's impossible." Ragnarok starts offs

"Cause I know it's possible." Ai sings smiling widely.

"Though I know you never look my way." Ragnarok sings not missing a beat as they rotate singing.

"I can say." Ragnarok sings.

"You will one day." Ai sings twirling her mic.

"I will be popular." Ragnarok sings.

"I will be popular." Ai sings.

"I'm gonna get there." Ragnarok sings connecting arms with Ai.

"Popular." Ai sings smiling.

"My body wants you girl" Ragnarok sings smirking at Ai.

I get startled as someone touches my shoulder. I turn to see Kid smiling behind me in a beautiful black dress. She smiles at me and does a curtsy. I do a clumsy curtsy back but it makes her smile brighter. Kid offers me her hand and motions to the dance floor with her head. It was too loud for speaking really so I had to guess what she wanted.

As she guided me to the dance floor she took my left hand in her right and guided my right hand to her shoulder. Her left hand ended up resting on my waist. It was nice even though there was the voices of Ragnarok and Ai singing in the background. I couldn't wait for what else would happen at my first dance.

A/N: Thank Aku12 for being the kick in the butt that spurred me to finish this. I wrote this at three to five in the morning so I have no clue how good it is. Hopefully someone will like it. Hopefully next chapter will only take a week or two to post.


End file.
